catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ravenflight92/My Clans
FlameClan Their territory is a grassy field dotted with small ponds and pine trees. They have a reputation as strong fighters who defend the warrior code. Their main prey are birds, mice, and lizards. They are generally pragmatic namers when it comes to warrior names. Leader Lichenstar - Mottled brown tom with pale green eyes Deputy Stoneclaw - Big gray tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat Goldenpelt - Small golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Hawkpaw Warriors Silverheart - Silver tabby tom with bright green eyes Darkspots - Dark smoky gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Dewpaw Shrewfoot - Small brown she-cat Rosewhisker - Bright ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Swiftheart - Lithe black and white tom with pale blue eyes Apprentice: Emberpaw Hazelstripe - Light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Mousepaw Apprentices Hawkpaw - Light brown tabby tom with a white chest and white paws Dewpaw - Spotted gray she-cat with green eyes Emberpaw - Black tom with amber eyes Mousepaw - Small brown tabby tom Queens Mistyfeather - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Foxkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes) Waterpool - Blue gray she-cat with green eyes Elders Cloudleg - White tom with pale blue eyes Redwhisker - Dark ginger tabby tom, retired from failing sight PineClan Their territory is a pine forest with frequent clearings and streams. They are clever and quick, using speed and surprise to overcome their enemies. Their main prey are squirrels and rabbits, with the occasional fish. Their names are generally more unusual (or creative, depending on your tastes) than the other Clans. Leader Smallstar - Small gray tom Deputy Dawnlight - Pale cream and white she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Runningpaw Medicine Cat Robinflight - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes Warriors Heronfeather - Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and a white-tipped tail Rainpool - Dark blue gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Goosepaw Cloudfrost - Gray and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw Quailsong - Speckled pale gray she-cat Brackenfoot - Reddish brown tom Apprentice: Ripplepaw Breezeheart - Small gray tom Finchwing - Brown tabby she-cat Apprentices Runningpaw - Lithe brown tom with blue eyes Goosepaw - Smoky gray tabby tom Sunpaw - Golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Ripplepaw - Sleek ginger tom Queens Fawnclaw - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Copperkit (Ginger tom) and Ivykit (Dark tortoiseshell she-cat) Elders Leopardclaw - Mottled light brown tom with green eyes Lostfoot - Black she-cat with blue eyes, lost a foot in a badger attack Spottedfur - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes IceClan Their territory is a chilly, foggy, windy moorland; in PineClan and FlameClan, nursery stories tell of cats whose hearts are chilled and darkened by the wind and mist of their territory. Their main prey are birds such as hawks and eagles, as well as rabbits. Their names are generally harsher and darker than those of the other Clans. Leader Nightstar - Big black tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Lizardpaw Deputy Thornfang - Light brown tom with big white paws Medicine Cat Windsong - Slender brown she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Pouncepaw Warriors Froststrike - White she-cat with gray paws and a gray tail-tip Lionclaw - Golden brown tom with thick fur and amber eyes Pricklefoot - Smoky gray tom with fur that sticks out in all directions Apprentice: Volepaw Spidertail - Skinny black and gray tom Scar-eye - White tom with one eye Apprentice: Eaglepaw Ferretclaw - Lithe brown tom with a black tail-tip Hailfrost - Fluffy dark gray she-cat Duskstorm - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes Maplethroat - Golden tabby tom with a black paw Apprentices Lizardpaw - Spotted silver tom with green eyes Pouncepaw - Small black and white tom Volepaw - Gray-brown she-cat Eaglepaw - Big brown tom with a white chest and white paws Queens Nettlefang - Gray-brown tabby she-cat Elders No-tail - Cream tabby tom with a stump of a tail Category:Blog posts